Somnolence, or drowsiness, can create dangerous conditions when performing tasks that require attention, and results in lower quality work even in less dangerous tasks. Fatigue can result in brief interruptions in consciousness referred to as “microsleep.” Drowsiness also slows reaction times. The disastrous results have been documented particularly with respect to driving, with the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration estimating over 72,000 accidents and 800 fatalities per year caused by drowsy driving. The CDC has suggested that the numbers are underestimated, and that drowsiness could be a factor in up to 6,000 fatal crashes annually. Drowsiness in pilots, operators of heavy machinery, and those working other dangerous jobs presents similar risks.
Fatigue can sometimes be avoided or minimized. Although regular rhythms and cycles in the body and long periods of work necessarily result in the need for rest, including sleep, certain habits and behaviors can contribute to a quicker occurrence of fatigue. For example, poor posture can put unnecessary stress on muscles (not to mention joints and ligaments) and cut off circulation, causing the body to use its energy inefficiently and ultimately causing fatigue. Some studies have associated poor posture with depressed feelings, lower confidence, and increased stress, all of which can affect a person's alertness and speed up the onset of fatigue. If good posture were maintained, a person would remain alert for a longer period of time.
In light of the above, it would be useful to provide a wearable device that determines when the wearer is distracted or falling asleep and provides an alert to return the user to an attentive state.
It would be further advantageous to provide a wearable device that monitors and corrects the wearer's posture.
It would be further advantageous to provide a wearable device that alerts third parties when the wearer is working or driving in a state of dangerously low situational awareness.
It would be further advantageous to provide a wearable device that provides alerts to return a distracted user to an attentive state, warns third parties when the wearer is working or driving in a state of dangerously low situational awareness, and alerts emergency personnel during a medical emergency.